


Tripping Over Tombstones

by CassondraWinchester, lotrspnfangirl



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bottom Dean, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top Castiel, walking through graveyards - because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is a bad idea -- it’s never mutual, no matter what the movies say. Dean Winchester knows that the best course of action is to suck it up and ignore the fact he’s been in love with Castiel for the better part of the last ten years. After all, losing his friendship would be much worse than risking something he’s never had. The realization that Castiel eventually could find someone else never truly occurred to him…





	Tripping Over Tombstones

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to pherryt for betaing this for us!!! You rock, Nikki ♥
> 
> Written for DMPC for January! 
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone

Dean snorted, raising an eyebrow as he watched Castiel walk into the classroom. His hair was even more disheveled than normal, and he was pretty sure the other boy was wearing the same shirt he’d had on yesterday. His normally bright blue eyes were dull, framed by dark circles under his eyes, and only barely concealed by the thick framed glasses. 

Dean wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ seen Castiel wear his glasses instead of his contacts at school before. 

“We need to talk about your life choices,” Dean commented with a smirk as Castiel threw himself down in the desk beside him, the metal screeching unpleasantly across the tile floor and making him wince. Yeah, Castiel was definitely hung over or severely sleep deprived.

“Fuck you, Winchester. I’m not hungover, I just couldn’t sleep, my parents were arguing, _again_ ,” Castiel hissed as he adjusted in his seat before smirking over at Dean. “Too bad you weren’t there, I bet you could have worn me out enough so I could have got a few solid hours.” Castiel snorted at the bright flush that spread across Dean’s cheeks; he never got tired of making his best friend blush.

Dean forced himself to laugh, looking down at his desk. There were so many things he _wanted_ to say to that, but there was a line that he just wasn’t willing to cross. Losing Castiel’s friendship wasn’t worth it, no matter how often his heart argued that fact. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat instead, glancing back over at his friend who had now dropped his head onto his folded arms, one eye opening to give Dean his attention, “Mom won’t care if you wanna come over for the weekend. You can get some sleep at my house, at least.”

Not to mention that Dean lived for the weekends Castiel would crash at his place. His best friend didn’t need to know that he dragged the pillows and the comforter Castiel had used from Friday to Sunday up onto his own bed and curled himself into them for the rest of the week until Cas’ scent was out of them. 

“Awesome.” Castiel sighed, a bright grin spreading across his face. “I was kinda hoping you would offer. I already have my duffel in my locker so I don’t have to go home after school.” Castiel leaned closer to Dean and looked around to see if anyone was listening in before he whispered, “I even have a special surprise in my bag.”

Dean just barely suppressed the shiver at the low tone of Castiel’s voice. He gave a nervous chuckle and then nudged Cas’ foot with his own. “Shut your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up if you need to participate in anything. Or if you’re snoring.”

“I do not snore,” Cas replied curtly before yawning and settling his head back onto his folded arms. “Thanks Dean,” he slurred as his eyes drifted shut and he continued to mumble. “Always looking out for me, one of the many reasons I love you.”

Dean licked his lower lip, staring at Castiel as his breathing evened out, effectively letting Dean know that he’d fallen asleep. At the front of the class, their teacher was calling their attention, writing their math assignments on the board and getting ready for their next lesson. 

For a moment, Dean could pretend. He swallowed hard and whispered, “And I love you” before turning his attention to the front to take notes for them both.

*

Castiel grumbled and shifted when he felt a hand on his shoulder jarring him. “Mm sleeping, don’t wanna get up.”

He heard a soft snort and felt warm breath against his ear as Dean whispered, “Wakey wakey, class is over.” 

Cas blearily opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his best friend smiling softly at him. “Damn.” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat as he sat up and leaned into Dean’s personal space. “A guy could get used to your sexy face being the first thing he sees waking up. Let me tell ya,” Cas slung his arm around Dean’s shoulder, “those gorgeous emeralds and that smile of yours makes getting up suck less,” he finished with a flirty wink.

“Ha, ha,” Dean commented dryly, feeling the blush creeping across his cheeks. “Come on, you’re going to be late for chem.”

Dean shoved himself out of his chair, ripping the notes from his binder and passing them over to Cas who took them with a silent nod of thanks. They packed up their bags and left the classroom together, walking side by side. 

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Dean asked as they stopped by his locker, Cas bending down to swap his own books out -- Dean’s locker was closer, and it was easier to share notes anyways, sharing a locker. 

“Wanna eat outside today?” Castiel asked as he straightened up and leaned against the wall. “Under the big tree, by the bleachers?” Cas flashed him an impish grin and Dean rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend had ulterior motives. 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you over there.” Dean snorted back and slammed the locker shut, spinning the lock. “I have to stop at the caf to pick up lunch today, though.”

“I, um,” Cas looked down at he floor as he scuffed his shoe across the linoleum, “I packed extra if you wanna share.” He glanced back up and met Dean’s eyes. “I made subs, your favorite.” 

A small smile spread across Dean’s lips and Cas continued, “I also have a few Cokes, a bag of doritos, and chocolate chip cookies. So…” he trailed off and bumped his hip against Dean’s.

“And this is why you’re my best friend,” Dean replied, his smile growing. “Thanks, Cas. That sounds awesome.”

Castiel smiled back at him and gave a small wave as they separated to go to their respective classrooms -- Cas down the science wing and Dean towards the locker rooms for gym. They had two more periods before lunch, then English together before the last period of the day. 

Dean looked over his shoulder for a moment, watching as Castiel disappeared around the corner. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like if he was able to walk Cas to his class, holding his hand the entire way.

*

History class was taking _forever_ Cas was watching the clock, his knee bouncing up and down under his desk as he watched the minutes tick by while his teacher droned on about God knows what. In truth, he hadn’t listened to a damn word Mr. Crowley had spoken all period. Castiel just wanted this class to be over, anxious to be having lunch with Dean.

Cas sighed loudly as he narrowed his eyes at the minute hand on the clock. It was like the damn thing wasn’t even moving. As he waited, all his thoughts revolved around Dean. How they had met in kindergarten and became best friends immediately, and how that friendship just continued to grow stronger over the years. Dean was his first crush, he’d been the first person Cas had told he was gay, and in return, Dean had admitted he was too. Then one day last summer when they were camping out in Dean’s backyard something changed. They were laying side by side in Dean’s yard by their campfire looking up at the stars. Dean was adamantly pointing out the constellations and Cas had glanced over at him and his heart sped up as a realization had hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was not just a crush, Castiel was hopelessly in love with his best friend and had been for years. 

The loud ding of the class bell startled Cas from his thoughts, he quickly gathered his things and was the first person out of the door. He wanted to make it to the tree first and he wanted to set up their lunch before Dean arrived.

Dean could already see Castiel at their agreed upon spot and smiled as he quickened his steps to hurry over to his best friend. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted, happily before dropping his backpack next to Castiel’s and sinking down to sit beside him. 

“Took you long enough,” Cas teased as he passed Dean a sandwich and Coke before opening up the chips and setting the bag between them. “I was getting ready to start without you. And,” Cas drawled out as he held up a ziplock baggie of chocolate chip cookies, “I was gonna start by eating your cookies.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_!” Dean glared at him, snagging the bag from his friend’s hands and hiding them in his lap. “If you had eaten the cookies on me, I’m not sure our friendship could’ve been saved.”

Cas laughed at the mock threat and Dean smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich, leaning back against the tree and pressing his shoulder against Castiel’s. 

Cas leaned right back. “You know not even me eating your cookies could come between us.” He placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. “And if you think hiding the cookies between your legs will stop me from getting mine?” Cas slid his hand further up Dean’s thigh staring into his friend’s eyes the whole time, loving the way they widened as Castiel fingertips grazed over his crotch as his hand closed around the baggie. He held it up shaking it. “You are sorely mistaken. Nothing comes between me and my _special_ chocolate chip cookies.”

Dean let out a shaky breath, his pulse pounding way too loud in his ears. He was half afraid that Castiel could hear it, too, but the other boy had gone back to eating his sandwich, the cookies on the ground between them and next to the chips. 

God, one of these days he was just going to snap. He could still feel the phantom heat of Castiel’s fingertips against his thigh, the zipper of his jeans, and he wished he could go back to seconds before, wished he could press up into his best friend’s touch and let him know that yes, please, yes, he wanted that so bad. 

Of course, Castiel eating a bag of cookies wouldn’t ruin their friendship. But Dean confessing that he didn’t want Castiel as just a best friend, he wanted him as so much more -- that sure as hell _would_. He struggled for a moment, trying to find something to say, anything at all to fill the silence that would soon become awkward if he didn’t. 

“Um, what, uh… what makes them so special?” he asked, motioning to the cookies and shoving a bite of sandwich in his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else stupid. 

“Why, they are made with love, of course,” Cas replied nonchalantly as a devious grin curled his lips. “Well, that and cannabis butter.” 

“You’re such a bad influence.” Dean smirked and dropped his sandwich back into the bag. “Dessert first, I think.”

Castiel laughed and took another bite of his sandwich before replacing it in the ziplock and tossing the bag of cookies to Dean. Dean opened it and took one of the cookies, passing a second over to Cas. 

“Mmm, I think I have found my calling,” Castiel groaned around the first bite. “I’m gonna open a shop that specializes in all sorts of marijuana edibles!”

Dean snorted and took a bite of his own cookie. “I am pretty sure your parents would love that.” Dean didn’t need to look to know that Cas was rolling his eyes at him. He laughed and took another bite of the cookie, letting the chocolate chips melt on his tongue. “Though, these _are_ pretty damn good.”

“Damn right they’re good, I made them.” Cas playfully bragged as he crammed the rest of his cookie into his mouth. “Oh, and that surprise in my bag may or may not be a variety of mini _special_ pies I made just for you.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he immediately shoved the other half of his cookie at Cas, twisting around to drag Castiel’s backpack towards him. He heard Cas chuckling behind him, but he ignored him in favor of digging through the loose papers and books to get to the tupperware at the bottom. 

“I’ll pick it up,” Dean said in response to Castiel’s ‘Careful!’ as a bunch of folded papers fluttered to the ground from around the container. Dean pried the top off and pulled one of the mini treats out, sinking his teeth in and groaning around the tangy taste of cherry as it exploded across his tongue. 

“Oh my God, you _do_ love me,” he mumbled around a mouthful. 

“Well, yeah,” Cas whispered as he took a bite from the half eaten cookie Dean had given him and laid his head on his best friends shoulder. “After all these years, I thought that was fairly obvious.” 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered back, letting his head rest against Castiel’s as he slowly finished off his pie, licking his fingers from the left over drops of cherry filling. _If only…_

They ate the rest of their lunch in companionable silence, Castiel eating one more cookie and Dean finishing off another pie before they heard the warning bell across the school yard. 

Dean groaned, letting his eyes close. “I do _not_ want to move.”

Cas sighed as he burrowed against Dean’s throat. “I should have stopped after that second cookie.” He looked up at Dean and giggled at his friend’s glassy eyes and dazed stare. “We should skip the rest of the day and go to your house and Netflix and chill. Your parents don't get home until five, so they’d never know. C’mon Dean,” he waggled his brows, “be bad with me.”

Dean snorted and nudged him gently. “You just wanna crawl into my bed and sleep some more, don’t even lie.” And yet… the idea of spending the afternoon with Cas curled up with him on his bed while they watched some shitty show on TV didn’t sound that bad.

“I’m not driving my baby like this.” He looked over at Cas and met his friend’s wide, winning smile. “And I’m picking what we watch.”

Together, they turned to clean up their lunch mess and the papers Dean had spilled from Castiel’s back pack, giggling together as they fumbled with everything and argued over what Dean’s choice of show was going to be. Dean picked up the last paper as Cas stood, zipping up his bag as he went, and caught sight of Cas’ friend Meg’s handwriting. 

He blinked at the words and looked up, seeing Cas had thrown his head back and had his eyes closed, smiling as the sun warmed his face. Dean looked back down at the paper and slowly slipped it into his pocket before grabbing his own bag and standing. 

“Alright, you ready?”

Cas shook his head, “I gotta grab my duffel from my locker, then I’ll be ready.” He shouldered his backpack as they started walking and glanced over at Dean. “Where do you want me to meet you?”

“Dude, if you go back into school like this, a teacher is going to take one look at you and _know_ you’re baked.” Dean snorted as Castiel seemed to be pondering this. “Why don’t you just have Meg grab it or something, pass it off to Sammy and he can bring it home. You can wear some of my sweats or something until you get your bag…”

“Good idea.” Cas dug out his phone and shot off a quick text to Meg and told Dean to do the same with Sam. After Castiel had received confirmation from Meg, he pocketed his phone and slung his arm around Dean, pulling him flush to his side. “What would I do without you?”

Dean flushed slightly and gave a small shrug beneath his friends arm.

“So,” Cas sing-songed as they walked to the parking lot, “if you’re not driving baby, how the hell are we getting to your house?” He side eyed Dean with a smirk. “You could always let me drive.”

“Dude, not high as a kite? Sure, you can drive her. But no one’s touching her while… there’s cookies on board.” Dean leveled Cas with his most serious look, then burst out laughing. “We could… call an Uber?”

“Or we could walk.” Cas rolled his eyes at the horrified look on Dean’s face. “C’mon, you don’t live _that_ far away. It will be fun! We could even take the shortcut through the old cemetery.” 

“Oh, because that sounds like a blast,” Dean scoffed, but followed after Castiel with a huff as his friend took off without him. 

Together, they snuck across the parking lot, ducking behind the oversized trucks in the senior lot until they reached the end of the campus and were in the clear. The suburbs around the school were quiet, all the kids in school, the parents at work. As they walked, Castiel hummed and Dean smiled, his mind wandering to the note in his back pocket. 

Castiel threaded his arm between Dean’s as he grinned at the shocked look on his friend’s face. “Told you walking would be fun.”

Dean licked his lips, squeezing his arm around Castiel’s and letting himself be pulled forward. “So…” Dean said after a moment as the black iron gates of the graveyard came into view. “Other than asking her for your bag… have you, uh, talked to Meg lately?”

“Some.” Cas shrugged, “We have Bio together and passing notes definitely beats the hell out of listening to that windbag Mr. Adler. Why?” Castiel quirked a brow. “Jealous, Winchester?” He hugged Dean tighter. “Because you know there's no need to be, you’re my bestie.”

“Hah.” Dean rolled his eyes and bumped his hip into Castiel’s, “No, I’m not jealous of Meg. I’m not jealous at all… I was just… wondering…” Dean trailed off, eyes trained on the ground ahead of them as they moved around the gates and entered the cemetery. He could feel Castiel’s eyes on the side of his face and he forced himself not to meet his eyes. 

He failed.

“You know,” Cas started as he stared into his friend’s beautiful emerald eyes. “There has never been anything between me and Meg. For one, totally gay, remember? And for two, I kinda have my eyes set on this very awesome guy.”

Dean nodded his head, the words on Meg’s note coming back to him. His stomach twisted as Castiel basically confirmed it and he found himself wrenching his arm away, trying to ignore the sudden stinging at the back of his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said with a shrug, twisting his backpack to his shoulder so that it put some space between them. 

Part of him had always expected this day to come. Castiel was everything; Dean had fallen for him the second he saw him. Castiel’s family had moved to Lawrence, Kansas two months into the school year, and the moment Castiel had stepped onto the playground and stormed into the sandbox where the older kids had been stealing Dean’s shovel and pail, he knew Castiel was something special. 

That had only grown. Castiel was smart, charming, handsome as all hell, and Dean counted himself lucky to have him as his best friend. There were plenty of girls in their grade who were less than quiet about their disappointment in not being Castiel’s type, and he knew that the moment the right guy came along for Cas, they would be scooped up and immediately enthralled, just like Dean had been. 

But, knowing one day Castiel would find someone to date, find someone he cared about more than Dean, find someone to take that next step and be in a relationship with… was very different to having it actually be here. And, well, Dean wasn’t as prepared as he thought he was. 

“I’m sure he’s a pretty awesome guy, too.” Dean hated how bitter that sentence sounded and he sighed, wishing he could take it back. 

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice laced with concern as he pulled his friend to a stop. “What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, Cas,” Dean shook his head, “You didn’t say anything wrong.”

Castiel sighed as they started walking again side by side but not touching. His fingers twitched and he wanted to wrap his arm around Dean again, but he wasn’t sure if that was what Dean wanted. He clutched at his backpack strap and tried to figure out what the hell had changed his best friend’s mood so quickly.

Dean chewed on his lower lip as they walked, the silence hanging between them heavy and uncomfortable. He kicked a pebble, a little harder than necessary, and ended up scuffing his toe a bit too hard and pitching himself forward. 

“Dean!” Cas called his name from behind him, but Dean was too far away for Cas to catch him and he landed hard on the ground, his shoulder smashing into one of the gravestones. 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed at the sudden pain shooting down his arm. He rolled over, his backpack uncomfortable under his back and squinted his eyes against the sun as he reached his left hand up to hold his right shoulder. 

Cas dropped to his knees beside Dean and dropped his own back back to the ground before helping his friend sit up. Cas gently slid Dean’s backpack off of his shoulders, wincing when Dean hissed as it touched his right shoulder.

“Let me see,” Castiel whispered softly as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on Dean’s shirt so he could slide the fabric off his shoulder to take a look. Dean’s shoulder was red, slightly scratched, and starting to turn a purplish color. Cas leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the wound. “There, all better,” he replied with a gummy smile.

“A kiss is supposed to make it all better?” Dean deadpanned.

“Well, yeah.” Cas took Dean by the hands. “Remember in the third grade when I skinned my knee falling off of my bike and you kissed it and told me it was all better?” Dean nodded as Cas continued, “That kiss definitely made it hurt a lot less.” He leaned back in and placed a few more tender kisses on the bruised skin before looking up into Dean’s eyes. “Better yet?”

Dean swallowed hard and finally tore his eyes away from Castiel’s. “Sure,” he whispered, “my shoulder feels better, at least.”

His heart, however… He felt Castiel’s hands tightening on his, silently begging Dean to look back at him, asking him to tell him what was wrong. Dean squeezed his eyes shut instead, just barely refraining from tugging his hands back. 

“Let’s just… get going. I’m fine, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas sighed as he let go of his friend’s hands and reached up to cup his face, making Dean meet his eyes. “What’s wrong? We’re best friends, we tell each other everything, so please, tell me what’s wrong,” he whispered as his thumbs softly caressed Dean’s cheekbones.

Dean let out a small huff of laughter, hating how watery he sounded but glad he could blame it on his shoulder. “It’s… nothing’s _wrong_ , Cas. I mean, nothing should be wrong. I just…” He sighed and shook his head, hating himself for leaning into Cas’ touch. 

After a moment he shifted, allowing Cas to help lean back against the gravestone. Then he reached behind him and pulled the note free from his back pocket, handing it over to Cas. 

Castiel looked down at it with furrowed brows, smoothing it open and reading it quickly before recognition dawned. Dean reached up and scratched the side of his nose, looking down at the words he already had memorized. 

_I don’t know why boys are so stupid. Tell him you’re in love with him, Clarence, before you lose him!_

“Oh,” Cas whispered as he folded up the note. “You saw the note, and that’s why you are pulling away.” Castiel’s eyes fell to the ground. “You don’t want that.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “No, well, yes. Of course I want that, Cas. I want you to be happy.” Dean ran a hand back through his hair and looked over at his best friend who was still staring at their feet. “Cas, Meg is right,” Dean whispered, hating the way it made his stomach clench. “If you really like this guy, he’d be damn lucky to have you.”

“Okay...” Cas took a deep breath and looked up, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Dean,” Cas reached over and took one of his friend’s hands in his again, “I have been head over heels in love with you, hell for years now. You’re my best friend but I want more. I want all of you, Dean.” 

Cas licked his lips, gaining courage as he spoke. “We have been there for each other for over twelve years. We have done everything together.” Castiel snorted and smiled shyly. “Hell, we were even each other’s first kiss because we wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. “And I _really_ want to share all those other fun firsts with you, too. You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined it,” Cas admitted in a whisper as his cheeks tinged pink.

Dean stared at him, knowing his eyes were wide as he listened to Castiel say everything he never thought he would. “I…” Dean whispered, voice breaking, and he cleared his throat before starting again. “I didn’t hit my head on that gravestone, right?”

Castiel gave a small smile and shook his head, his eyes flicking up to Dean’s and then down at their joined hands, before back up again. Dean nodded once, then let out a soft laugh. 

“Fuck,” he whispered softly before surging forward and pressing his lips against Castiel’s. 

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as he pressed closer to Dean and threaded his fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. Castiel ran his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip, nipping it gently until his lips parted on a sigh. Cas wasted no time dipping his tongue in and letting it slide against Dean’s as the kiss grew heated. 

Dean had no idea how they’d gotten from point A to point B, but he was damn glad they had. Cas’ nails scratching lightly against his scalp made him gasp and push forward, easing Castiel down until Dean was laid over him, Castiel’s back pressed into the grass. 

Every way Dean moved, Castiel responded, the two of them perfectly in sync. Dean could taste chocolate on Castiel’s tongue, and he groaned as he pressed closer. 

“Cas,” Dean groaned, forcing himself to pull back, “as much as I love this, we should probably get back to my house.”

Castiel chuckled and nodded, but pulled Dean down for one more long, lingering kiss. Dean reached down to pull Castiel to his feet and smiled as he twisted his fingers with Castiel’s, his friend squeezing his hand back and tugging him forward. 

They walked quickly through the rest of the graveyard, their hands never leaving the other’s. When they reached Dean’s street, Dean turned his head to smile at Cas. 

“Hey, Cas? Was that note really about me?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded, blushing a little. “That one and many many more. Meg was very quick to realize my crush on you and she’s been pushing me to tell you ever since.” He grinned over at Dean. “If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll let you read all the others of me pining over you and Meg telling me to get my head out of my ass.”

Dean laughed and tugged Cas forward, dragging him up the front steps of the porch. He made quick work of unlocking the front door and suddenly, they were standing alone in the foyer and Dean had no clue what to do now. 

He took Castiel’s bag and his own, hanging both of them in the hall, then turned to look at Cas. 

“Um… do you want a drink?”

“No,” Cas growled as he gripped the front of Dean’s shirt and started pulling him up the stairs. “I just want you, right now, in your room, on your bed,” he leaned closer and whispered, “ _naked_.”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded his head, reaching up to lay his hand over Castiel’s and holding on tight. “Okay,” he whispered back, shoving Castiel faster towards the stairs and his room. They slipped into the bedroom, Dean pushing the door shut behind them, and reached for Castiel. 

He pulled Castiel against him, finding his lips and kissing him softly as they walked backwards to Dean’s bed, falling down upon it in a tangle of limbs the moment they met the mattress. Dean found Castiel’s lips again, his body falling into the v of Cas’ legs, and he sighed, content. 

Now that they were here, Dean didn’t want to rush. He wanted to savor every moment, every press of their lips, every swipe of their tongues, every small, breathless sound he could coax from Castiel’s throat. He kissed Castiel as if he would never get another chance again, and Castiel kissed him back just as desperately. 

Dean rolled his hips down, feeling Cas’ arousal mirroring his own through their jeans, and he gasped at the new pressure. Slowly, almost nervously, Castiel’s fingers crept under the back of Dean’s shirt, sliding their way up Dean’s back and pulling him close when Dean moaned his approval. 

When Dean couldn’t stand it anymore, craving the feeling of Castiel’s heated skin against his own, he sat back, positioning his knees on either side of Castiel’s hips, and pulled his shirt off. He reached down to help Cas sit up and freed him of his own t-shirt before pushing him back down. 

Dean swallowed hard, letting his eyes roam over Castiel’s skin; he’d seen his friend shirtless before, many times, but this… this was different. He sighed softly and reached out, letting his fingertips run over the flat planes of Castiel’s stomach. 

“Have you… have you ever done this before?” Dean whispered, as if he didn’t know the answer, as if he didn’t know everything about Castiel already.

“You know I haven’t,” Cas grinned and reached up cupping Dean’s cheek. “I was holding out, kinda hoping when it did happen it would be with you.”

Dean nodded, leaning down to press his lips against Castiel’s again, shivering as the other boy’s hands roamed up his sides and down his back. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered as he pressed kisses to the side of throat. “How do you-” Castiel’s hands slipped down the back of Dean’s pants and squeezed his bare ass cheeks, drawing a low moan from Dean. “-how do you wanna do this?”

Dean swallowed hard, pulling back to meet Cas’ eyes. “I…” He cleared his throat, fighting back the nerves twisting in his stomach. This was _Cas_ , and he trusted him with everything. “I want… I want to feel you inside me.”

“Really.” Cas’ eyes darkened with lust as he palmed Dean’s ass again. “That can most definitely be arranged.” He leaned up and licked a stripe up Dean’s throat. “Now let’s get naked.” 

The two of the scrambled to get their pants and underwear off, laughing when Dean’s pants got tangled around his ankles and Cas used his feet to kick them off. 

“Where were we?” Castiel growled as he pulled Dean back on top of him, both of them hissing at the feeling of skin on skin.

Everywhere Cas’ skin touched his, felt like it was on fire, and Dean knew that there would never be anything like this feeling ever again. He rolled his hips into Cas’, groaning at the heat of Cas’ skin, the hard planes of his body where they pressed perfectly into Dean’s. He kissed Cas quickly, fingers splayed over Cas’ chest as he worked his way down. He used his teeth, mouth and tongue to travel along Cas’ throat and chest, loving the sounds Cas was making above him. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean’s hand closed around his shaft and slowly started to stroke him. Cas’ hands tangled in the sheets as he thrust up into Dean’s tight fist with a broken moan.

Dean smirked against Castiel’s throat, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb across the head gathering the precome that beaded at the tip as he gave another steady stoke down Cas’ shaft. He loved the way Castiel was falling apart beneath him. He let himself explore Castiel’s body, finding which strokes brought out the loudest moans. 

Dean gasped as Castiel’s hands suddenly moved from the sheets to his hips, gripping him hard as he flipped them over, pinning Dean down into the mattress. Dean’s legs fell open, making room for Castiel to settle between them, and he groaned at the slide of Castiel’s cock against his own. 

Cas grinned as he reached over and fumbled with Dean’s bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, smirking as he laid it on the bed beside them.

“How,” Dean groaned as Cas nipped at his throat. “How’d you know that was there?”

“You’re a teenage boy, of course you have lube in the drawer by your bed. My next guess would’ve been underneath your pillow.” Castiel grinned against Dean’s neck and ran his fingertips up his thigh and between the crack of his ass, gently rubbing his puckered entrance. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Dean groaned softly, loving hearing Cas call him ‘baby’ more than he ever thought he would. He rolled his hips up, giving Cas better access to his body. “I want you to touch me, Cas. I want you to open me up nice and slow and… I want _you_.”

Castiel nodded, hands slipping back to massage the globes of Dean’s ass before he reached for the tube of lubricant and coated his fingers. He met Dean’s eyes and Dean felt himself smile when he realized Castiel, despite exuding confidence, appeared to be nervous too. Dean nodded, eyes locked with Cas’ as his best friend moved forward. 

Dean hissed at the cold wet feel of a lubed finger against his hole. “Sorry,” Cas mumbled as he kissed his way down Dean’s body, settling more comfortably between his thighs. Dean groaned as Cas gently pressed in up to his knuckle and Cas could feel his body tensing at the intrusion. Cas licked his lips. His heart was beating wildly from nervousness and excitement as he watched his finger disappear into the hot heat of Dean’s body. He watched as it slid in and out slowly, pushing deeper each time as he whispered words of encouragement. 

He flicked his eyes up to Dean, looking at the best friend he’d been in love with for years and never imagined he’d get like this, with a perfect flush across his chest and cheeks, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent gasp. With a sudden surge of confidence, Cas leaned forward and ran his tongue across Dean’s rim, causing him to yelp before it turned into a broken moan.

Castiel loved that sound, he wanted to hear more, wanted to have Dean make more of those delicious noises. Cas slid in another finger and slowly spread them, dipping his tongue between them and loving the feeling of how Dean’s soft, hot, inner walls clenched around his fingers and tongue. 

He took his time working Dean open, exploring his body, learning it. Cas’ tongue teased at Dean’s rim as he slipped in a third finger, pushing deeper. He’d never been able to do it to himself, but he crooked his fingers, looking for that special spot that would make Dean see stars. He knew he’d found it when Dean let out a loud cry and arched off the bed.

“Feel good?” Cas asked as his fingertips grazed Dean’s prostate, his own cock throbbing hard between his legs, a hot spike of arousal making him bite back a groan at the idea that _he_ did this to Dean. 

Dean cried out his response, clutching the sheets on either side of him and rolling his hips down to push back onto Cas’ fingers. “Fuck, fuck, Cas,” he gasped out, eyes snapping open as he wildly searched for Cas’. “Please,” he whispered, reaching a shaking hand up and grabbing at Cas’ shoulder to pull him up. 

Castiel withdrew his fingers slowly, crawling up the length of Dean’s body and finding his lips in a soft kiss. Dean groaned into his mouth, letting his lips fall open and accepting the wet heat of Cas’ tongue as it swept into his mouth. He shifted beneath him, drawing his legs up on either side of Cas’ hips, groaning when he felt Castiel, hot and hard against his entrance. 

“I’m ready,” Dean whispered, locking his hands behind Castiel’s neck and kissing him deeply once more. 

“Wanted this for so long,” Cas whispered back against Dean’s lips as he fumbled for the lube and poured some in his palm. He reached between their bodies and slicked up his rock hard cock, moaning as he worked his hand up and down his length. His eyes locked with Dean’s as he pressed the head against Dean’s hole. 

“Still ready?” Cas asked as he held steady, waiting for Dean’s affirmation. 

Dean nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath as his fingernails dug into the nape of Castiel’s neck. “Yeah,” he said quickly, licking his lower lip. “Just… careful, okay?”

“Promise,” Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s as he gently pushed in, the head popping past the tight ring of muscle. Castiel shuddered and fought against the urge to bury himself deep in the tight heat of his best friend. He wanted to give Dean time to adjust, didn’t want to hurt him.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean gasped, his thighs tightening around his friend’s waist, holding onto him tighter. When Castiel’s eyes widened, Dean shook his head, running one of his hands up through Cas’ hair. “No, I’m good. Just… different.” He gave a small laugh and experimentally rolled his hips, causing a low moan to fall from Cas above him. 

Dean smirked and repeated the motion, the slight edge of pain already receding to something much more pleasurable. He relaxed his hold on Castiel’s body slightly, allowing him to move back, sliding out at a torturously slow pace before pushing back in, moving a little further this time. By the time Castiel was completely seated, deep inside of Dean’s body, they were both shaking slightly, breathing in each other’s air more than kissing, and Dean felt a strange sense of being complete. 

Castiel’s breath hitched as he languidly started to move. Cas smiled down at him, the look he gave Dean was one of adoration, tenderness, devotion, and love. He let his eyes fall shut as he placed kisses along Dean’s throat, thrusting in and out of him. His pace increased with Dean’s pleas of more, harder, and faster. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room, mixing with moans and groans along with the smell of sex.

When Dean shifted his hips, trying to get closer to Cas, he gasped when the angle allowed Castiel’s cock to hit his prostate. “There, Cas, there,” he gasped, rolling his hips up as best as he could to meet each of Castiel’s thrusts, each one getting harder and better than the last. 

Castiel had his bottom lip between his teeth, muffling each groan and Dean wanted to hear them all, needed to hear every noise Cas was going to make. He found Cas’ mouth, moaning as he took Cas’ bottom lip with his own teeth. 

Letting out a low, growl of pleasure, Castiel pistoned his hips into Dean harder, hand moving down Dean’s side and slipping between their sweat slicked bodies, fingers wrapping tightly around Dean’s cock and stripping him in time with his hips. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out, his entire body lighting up with the added sensation. “Fuck, Cas, Cas, Cas!” 

“So close Dean, I’m so close. You gonna come for me, baby?” Cas panted against Dean’s lips. “I want to feel it. I want to feel you spill on us. I want to feel your body clench around my cock until I come deep inside you.”

Castiel punctuated each of his words with a twist of his fist, bringing Dean toppling over the edge. He let out a strangled cry, throwing his head back and gasping as Castiel’s teeth met the juncture of his throat and shoulder. His entire body tightened around Castiel, his fingernails digging crescent shaped marks into his shoulder. 

Groaning into his skin, Castiel pounded into Dean twice, three times more before coming hard into Dean’s body, working them both through the aftershocks before collapsing into the comfort of Dean’s arms. 

They were both breathing hard, sweat starting to cool on their skin, and Dean struggled with his left leg to get the comforter up from the end of the bed to wrap it around them, not caring about the cooling mess of come smeared between their stomachs and between his thighs. 

“That was amazing,” Cas said on a breathy sigh as he rolled over onto his side to face Dean. A small smirk spreading across his face at the disheveled appearance of his best friend. Dean looked well and truly fucked and he was sure he looked the same. “Sleepovers are definitely gonna be a lot more interesting now, thats for sure.”

Dean turned his head and met Cas’ eyes, smiling softly at him as he nodded in agreement. Things would definitely be different now, but at the same time, laying here with Cas at his side felt just as normal as it had before. 

Dean found Cas’ hand on the mattress and twisted their fingers together, holding on tight. 

“I love you,” he said softly, eyes never leaving Cas’. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I have for a very long time. You will always be special to me, always be my best friend, and now, boyfriend?” Cas furrowed his brows, “I can call you my boyfriend now, right?”

Dean chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss Castiel, the sudden realization that he could do this at any time making excitement twist in his stomach. “I would be offended if you didn’t,” he answered against his boyfriend’s mouth, smiling as he kissed him again. 

“Mmm,” Cas hummed and pulled Dean into his arms. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked as he ran his fingers gently across Dean’s bruised flesh.

“Not bad, sore, but-” Dean smiled and licked his lips. “I think another kiss would make it feel better.” 

Cas chuckled softly as he pressed a few kisses to the injury. “Better now?”

“All better,” Dean sighed as he relaxed into Cas’ hold.

“Do you think we have time for a nap and another round before your parents and Sam get home?” Cas growled seductively against Dean’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“Oh yeah, that can most certainly be arranged.” Dean laughed and relaxed into the warmth of Castiel’s body. He drew Castiel’s arm over his chest and was fast asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us love ♥


End file.
